Glass Floor
by Cnm
Summary: Complete! A fear greater than death comes to reality for Kagome. What will Inuyasha do?


I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Only Chapter

1,239 Word Count

"Someone speaking"

* * *

Kagome woke up with a start and looked around. She was in her room which confused her to no end. When she went to sleep that night it had been in Inuyasha's time, in her sleeping bag on an uncomfortable rock. Somewhat reluctant to leave her warm bed, Kagome decided that this wasn't right and she needs to go figure it out now, rather than later. With a sigh, she lifted the warm sheets off her body got out of bed. She shuffled to her door and looked into the hall. Really and truly, this has to be a dream. It's like a dream; no sound, no nothing… but then again it is four in the morning. Wishing she had worn socks to bed, Kagome walked down stairs then outside.

It was nice and cool and clear out; the stars were all shining at her, winking at her, almost like they knew something she didn't. Shaking from her thoughts she continued on to the well house. It was dark and creepy as always but something made her shiver, like a hand had caressed her spine. Glancing behind her and trying to calm her racing heart she walked over to the well and threw in the ladder for her return journey. Looking down, she somehow she knew that it was going to be different. Nibbling her lip to keep it from trembling, she jumped. Down she went, the blue lights lit up as she came to the crossing point. She could feel her body become weightless for just an instant. Then…

BANG!

"OWWW" Kagome wined as she rose up on her hands and knees. Sitting up on her knees she rubbed her injured face and looked around. The blue lights were still around her, like she was still falling. She looked up and saw the ceiling of the well house. She gasped and looked down. The stars were winking at her again. Feeling like she had been punched in the stomach, Kagome fell back on her heels. With a trembling hand she reached out and touched the glass like floor she was sitting on. Then a wave of realization hit her. She could not go back. The jewel was not finished and she could not go back. She never told her feelings to Inuyasha. She could not go back. She could never say goodbye. Never say the three simple words that had her frightened beyond belief. Never hug him, tell him. Whisper the truth. Kiss him. Gone. It was all gone.

Kagome curled up in a ball halfway in time and cried.

She was startled awake by sunlight hitting her face. She had exhausted herself trying to get thru. With what little energy she had left she sat up. She could feel her skin tighten where her tears had dried. With a sigh of resign, she watched the sun rise in Inuyasha's time. It was over. A blue light flickered close to her face, as if trying to sooth her. A shadow flickered over and made her blink. Below her, in his time, she saw red jump over to the other side of the well. A dog-eared face then peered down at her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out. Apparently he couldn't hear her though. His nose twitched... His ear twitched… He looked around the forest before he glanced down again. He may not have known it but he looked her right in the eyes. She could see him 'keh', but couldn't hear it. Squaring his shoulders, he hopped down into the well.

"OWWW! What the…!" Inuyasha glared at the glass like substance that had hurt him. She could see surprise in eyes when he saw her staring back at him. He ran his hand over the glass, right on top of hers. With a growl, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Watch out Kagome!" He said as he raised his hand.

"I tried." She whispered. A loan tear rolled down her cheek. She was almost surprised; she had thought she cried them all. Kagome watched his face as it hit him. First confusion, then sadness, then anger. "No. This is not happening! I won't let it!"

"Inuyasha!" His name fell frantic from her lips. He fell into immediate attention. "Listen to me, please, I must tell you. I don't know how long this will last." Whatever it was that was separating them was becoming blurry. "I…I…" Kagome looked him straight in the eyes. Lovely amber. Then it hit her. The stars winking, the blue light trying to comfort her. They were giving her this moment. Some God or Fate or Demon out there wanted her to have the chance to say goodbye. To tell the truth. Time had waited to close the gap till Inuyasha had gotten here. Her strength resolved. "I love you! I've always loved you! Since I found you on that tree, and woke you up, you have held my heart." Her tears were falling like a waterfall. "I love you no matter who you love. I love you as you. I wish I had told you earlier." Inuyasha expression was unreadable. It might have been from the shock of her words or never seeing her again but all anger was gone from his eyes.

"I…I…" The clear floor between them was quickly becoming a brown fog. "I love you too. I do." He said this with a blank look on his face.

"In…Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled his name as the floor became dirt and she was in the bottom of the well. She collapsed to the ground, beating her fists into the unrelenting dirt, calling his name.

* * *

Inuyasha jumped from his tree as he heard his name being called frantically. He was by Kagome's side in an instant. Sweat and tears mixed on her face as she was tossing and turning and whimpering in her sleep.

"In…Inuyasha? Inuyasha!"

"Kagome! I'm here!" He said, afraid, reaching for her arms to stop the flailing. She always frightened him in some way; now she was unsafe in her own mind and he could not protected her. She gasped as she suddenly woke up and looked around. When she saw Inuyasha she jumped into his arms and cried into his shoulder. If he wasn't scared out of his mind trying to figure out what had hurt her so, he might have enjoyed the tight embrace that sent him on his ass.

"I love you so much, don't ever leave me…" He heard her whisper into his neck.

"Wh— What?" He looked down at the trembling girl in his arms, shocked.

Kagome stiffened, realizing what she has said. She tried to pull away. "Sorry… I thought that…"

Inuyasha cut her off.

"It's ok. I love you too." Kagome looked up into his eyes; he could see her trying to piece what he had said together. He couldn't really believe he had let it slip. Shit balls. She stared for a good minute. His ear twitched. That seemed to be the sign she had been looking for, 'cause Kagome threw her arms around him in a hug that almost crushed him. When she pulled back she was grinning, he couldn't help be feel his lips twitch in response. Apparently that was another hidden signal; for her lips crash onto his and his mind went blank. With a growl, he become the dominate one and pushed her back on her sleeping bag, lips never unlocking.

End

* * *

What do ya think? So here is what happened: I was trying to re-edit the story and somehow or another I accidently deleted it. So this is a repost. My bad. Original post June 2004. I would like to thank **Almandine-Azaleea**, **sasha the water goddess**, **kogas-angel**, **tigerwolfgal**, **Battouasi'sgurl**, **XxmylastbreathxX**, **A.S. LeMay**, **wolfhowler245** and **inuaiko** for reviewing this story. (The first time around.) And thank you **sillysammijo**, **ohshcinugirl**, **Msmes** and **PenAndInkPrincess** for reviewing this story. It is very much appreciated. I still appreciate people reviewing even though the story is over! Thanks! TTFN Cnm


End file.
